


Attack!

by Rubyya



Series: Spectober 2020 [4]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Spectober 2020 (Paranatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: 4. With talk of Will O’ the Wisps whipping everybody up, someone shares their story, and it feels awfully familiar.
Series: Spectober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947736
Kudos: 3





	Attack!

**Author's Note:**

> Day four! Currently uploading as I'm playing D&D and I am not imagining Paranatural as a D&D game.

“So there we were, out in the woods, minding our own business, when all of a sudden we see something in the sky. It went by in a second, more a burst if color than anything else. Luckily R.J. got a pic. Look upon the floating people!” Johnny yelled as R.J. held up their phone.

“That was a nice story and all,” Cody said, “But the story was supposed to be about Will o’ Wisps.”   


“Huh? What are those?”

“Will o’ Wisps are these strange lights that appear to lone travellers on the way home to guide them, usually down the wrong path.” Cody explained.

“I had an experience with them once,” Lisa said, sipping a pumpkin spice latte, “I was in the woods one night, or morning I guess, it was almost one am. As I made my way home I began to see these glowing lights, as if they were floating along a certain way. The opposite way I had to go to get home. I decided to see one closer up, and when I reached it I realized it was not a light, or even floating. It was more a glob of fluorescent paint stuck to a tree. Needless to say I paid them no mind after that and walked home.”

Max leaned over in his seat to whisper to Isabel, “Didn’t we fight a weird camel that had glowing spit a few nights ago?”

“At least she didn’t try to touch it,” Isabel whispered back, “Ed still can’t lie on his back yet.”


End file.
